


The unknown strength of Gavin Free

by Naturallyvicious



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, OP Gavin, Some sort of AU, achievement hunter - Freeform, i guess, the crew beign idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturallyvicious/pseuds/Naturallyvicious
Summary: When Gavin's is missing from a training exercise, the crew discovers that they don't know much as they think about the Brit.Ray only confirms what he already knew, his friends are all idiots. And assholes, Stupid idiot assholes.





	The unknown strength of Gavin Free

**Author's Note:**

> Bad summary is bad, first story i have written really. This wouldn't leave me until i got it out, so here it is.

They are in the middle of a heated battle, the opposing team coming from everywhere. Michael cant focus, he's sweating profoundly and he's in so much fucking pain. It makes no goddamn sense, he's usually on top of his game. He should be blasting these losers a new asshole. This time though, the only thing preventing them from getting their ass kicked is Ray.

He's is obviously carrying the team. Michael is trying as hard as he can to help but holy shit the pain. It spreads through his body quickly, legs and arms aren’t that bad. Chest and back though, Michael swears his heart stops and he can’t breathe. It isn't until the 6th time in a row when he gets hit that he finally complains.

"Not to sound like a whiny little baby," he grunts out "but holy fuck! Is anyone else in extreme pain when they get hit!?" The communicating system has been uncharacteristically quiet. It comes alive then, getting an instant reply from Geoff. "Oh thank god I thought I wasn't going to make it," Sighs Geoff "I had to mute my mic because I can't take it. It hurts like dicks dude." 

He gets hit then, Michael doesn’t see it but he sure as hell hears it. The scream Geoff lets out can be described solely by the word agony. Michael sees the other team's score go up and curses. If he doesn’t put his big boy pants on they might lose. He’s disoriented but decides he needs to go, _move _, so he does.__

____

“I’m with you guys, it seems like the pain meter was moved to x100.” says Jack who sounds very much out of breath. “Fucken useless,” is all Ray says while continuing to carry the damn team. 

____

“Well, I’m glad to hear it’s not just me.” He likes to think that his pain endurance is up there. They train together as much as possible, he trains by himself and occasionally with Gavin. So, either he became a pussy overnight or the mods are just having a little fun. Unpleasant fun, well not for them. He’s sure they’re watching, laughing their asses off. Fuck you Burnie. Michael just knows he’s involved somehow. 

____

“Yeah i thought something was off, that makes sense.” Contributes Ryan who he happens to run into. Michael has no idea where the fuck he is. His concentration is purely being used on containing his screams every time he gets hit. They take out a few guys together, just barely though. The pain is seriously fucking with Michael. 

____

At Ray’s “Don't fuck me guys.” Michael pushes himself harder to help, he relies on muscle memory and all the years of training to get anything remotely done. “We can do this,” he says over the intercom. “God damn it, _I _can do this.”__

____

____

____

They get through the rest of the match somehow. He’s so glad to fucken finally be done. He’s so exhausted that he pays no attention to the awarding screens popping up 5 feet from his person. With barely any strength left in his muscles he swipes them away. He catches sight of Ray who is helping Geoff back into the locker room shouldering his weight. Michael slumps into a bench finally giving his aching body a rest. 

____

____

____

Ryan has collapsed against some lockers, while Jack has completely given up on life and just sprawled out on the floor. The bench he's on is right across, and he can see the exhaustion on both of them plain as day, and he can totally relate. He feels like he just ran for a year straight without stopping. He’s so sweaty and he can just feel how sore he’ll be tomorrow.

____

____

____

“GG guys, seriously you all fucken owe me for life.” Says Ray jokingly, he quickly gets serious before threatening them. “If any of my stats get fucked up because you losers pussy out without Gavin, none of you will sleep for a month.” With that he turns and starts to change out of his gear. 

____

____

____

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Pants out Michael, he makes the movement to change but decides against it. It still hurts too much. 

____

____

____

“What do you mean, what do i mean?” 

____

____

____

“What do you mean ‘without Gavin’? What the fuck does Gavin have to do with anything? I mean he’s a piece of shit cause he decided to go to that meeting instead of playing the match but, what?” 

____

____

____

At that Ray turns to face him, “Well, yeah he is an asshole, but the one time he doesn’t take your pain and you all whimp the fuck out.”

____

____

____

“My pain? What the fuck are you talking about?” Michael is just scowling at this point, he’s tired, sweating, wants to shower and now Ray’s just making shit up. “Wait what?” he hears Ryan behind him. A “Huh whaa?” from and Jack and Geoff still seems to be coming back from unconsciousness. 

____

____

____

Ray just says “I mean the perk.”

____

____

____

“Perk..?”

____

____

____

Ray sighs,“Yes. The perk he’s been using since, oh i don’t know how long have we’ve been a team, fucken 6 years ago. I know you guys don’t pay attention to shit but you all can’t be that stupid.”

____

____

____

He stands there waiting for lightbulbs to go off, but he’s met with silence. In that moment Michael can see how tired he looks. Ray seems to deflate the longer no one answers, taking off his glasses he rubs his eyes before sighing again. 

____

____

____

“Seriously?” He asks while spreading his arms and looking around the room. “Wow. You’re all pieces of shit. How do you not know!” Ray screams at them. “I don’t even know what to say. Gavin has literally been taking 4 times the pain, in every single match and you assholes didn’t even know it.”

____

____

____

“Holy shit.” mutters Geoff who is still looking worse for wear. It doesn’t make sense Michael decides. In that moment everything he’s ever known crumbles to the floor along with his brain. 

____

____

____

Because Gavin? Wee little Gavin who trips over his desk, every single time he gets up? Gavin who’s gun goes off at random times and drops grenades like they’re confetti, is taking his pain? And not only his but the rest of the crew's? 

____

____

____

Ryan seems to regain some of his composure, standing up then, “Are you talking about that one perk from an early match, and i mean way back when, i remember him using...What was it, uh..” he starts to repeatedly snap his fingers before spitting out, “Oh, Morphine!”

____

____

____

“That would be the one. It lets you take a percentage of your teammates pain.” He’s looking at the rest of them one by one. “Gavin takes, has been taking, 80% of yours.” He ends by looking Michael straight in the eye. Who still can’t respond, Jack seems to be trying to figure it out. He looks like a gaping fish with how he’s opening and closing his mouth.

____

____

____

“Wait so if he’s taking all of ours, that includes you too, doesn’t?” Ryan is pointing at Ray frowning. 

____

____

____

“Yeah!” Shout Geoff who has apparently sprung to life at the comment. “That means you’re doing it too asshole!” 

____

____

____

“Except not. I, unlike other ungrateful people, actually pay attention.” With that he brings up his menu, goes into his profile searches for a minute before turning the holographic screen to face them. It takes Michael a minute to figure out what he’s looking at, it’s hard to see with the how exhausted he is. Finally, his eyes make out Rays gamertag followed by a box listing his perks. _Gavinofree - Morphine _stares back at Michael.__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Michael quickly stands up even with his muscles protesting, making his way towards Ray trying to get a closer look. He hears some vague rustling right behind him, he turns to find the Gents following. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

With a quick glance Ray makes sure they’re paying attention before clicking on the perk. It makes a noise when it pops out, _Gavinofree - Morphine _becomes bigger and undeniable. Underneath is has a quick summary of how it works, at the corner the number 15 is displayed along with a percentage sign.__

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

“Right the first time he used it was when we obliterated Funhaus, remember that match? How good we were and how smoothly everything went? That was because of gavin. The match after that, he used it again, and then again, and again. He used it so much that it became default. He used it so goddamn much that he’s grandfathered in actually. That perk doesn’t exist anymore.”

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

“Wait wait wait wait, how do you know all of this? What do you mean it doesn’t exist? And why does _that _say 15?,” Micheal points at the number as if it has personally offended him. “I thought you said he was taking 80?”__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Lord give me strength.” Mutters Ray as he looks up at the ceiling waiting for it to do something. “It was announced that it was being discontinued a year or so after its release. Something about they were going to make it better, I don't remember the details” 

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“I remember,” says Ryan. When four pairs of eyes turning expectantly to him he continues, “The creators considered pulling it because people were complaining about how unfair it was. Anyone could run in and obliterate the opposing team and take infinite hits, not feeling any pain. Said it could make someone too powerful, invincible, God like, yadda yadda yadda.”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Right, it wasn’t that popular at first. No one wanted to take twice the pain but then it was discovered that you could take a percentage only. After that it was normal to see a whole team carry one person's pain,” contributes Ray. Who is starting to remember after Ryan's explanation.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“So, when that happened they tried to take it down but the servers wouldn't let them. They couldn't fix it without fucking up all the code for First Generation Perks. What they did was patch it to where only one person could carry another's pain. Hence no more team carrying.”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“People of course, because they’re big piles of poo poo, still complained about that. Mods just simply stated that ‘Who in their right mind would carry more than a quarter of pain’.”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“So, they left it at that, after a while they figured out how to separate it from the main code and removed it. But anyone who was in possession of it, just got to keep it. After all that it burned out and no one really used it anymore. ”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Except Gavin.” Everyone turns to look at Ray at his statement. “He’s been using it for 6 years. Aren't you too doing butt stuff or something, how did you not know this?”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

He's looking at Michael, everyone's looking at Michael. But he doesn't have an answer. Gavin's his best friend, that's his boi right there. And Michael’s been oblivious for literal _years _. He's mind is reeling with so many questions that he doesn't know where to start. What to think even less what to say.__

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Don't feel bad none of us knew, or noticed I guess I should say.” It's jack who says it trying to comfort Micheal because it's Jack. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Excuse you.” Says Ray. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“It's not the end of the world kiddo, it will be alright.” It's Geoff this time, he puts his hand on Michael's shoulder and tries to catch his eyes. But how can Michael live with the fact that he's let Gavin down. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

You'd have to be a piece of shit to not notice this. When he still doesn't say anything, Ryan changes the subject because he's a real bro and Michael is getting him a pack of Diet Coke for it. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“So, back to the 15% thing..” 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“What about it?” Asks Ray nonchalant as ever. When he gets _looks _from everyone except Michael who is still deciphering his life, he explains.__

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Well I'm not a piece of shit, I pay attention. When I first saw it I thought you know cool, awesome, y'know thanks Vav. But then I noticed how you guys seemed to hesitate less, charge in more, y'know the like. And I knew something was up, looked into it and that's when I saw the perk. I asked Gavin, he denied it, but you know him and he's poopy at lying. When I finally got it out of him, he confessed that since he was shit at everything else this was the only thing he was good for. The asshole wouldn't take no for an answer. So, after some, uhh- negotiation, he takes 15.”

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“How..” is all Michael can seem to say, can seem to _think _.__

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Ryan looks at Ray, as if he'd know somehow what Michael means while Geoff looks at Jack. When no one offers any suggestions it's Geoff who asks, “How what buddy?” 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“How. How is he doing it, i know you all felt that. That shit fucken hurts, how is it that Gavin is taking that times 4. I don't-” he gets choked up then and has to stop talking. 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“I think he's gotten used to it, just like we unknowingly got used to not having it.” Ryan the logic guy. Bless him for trying to make this somehow better. It still doesn't help ease the guilt Michael feels within him. 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“If it helps Gav’s a stubborn son of a bitch. I practiced with him until he got comfortable with it or as comfortable as you can. It wasn't easy but he managed, took months to get him to even breathe when it happened, fast forward couple years he's hella good at it and now we’re here.” With that Ray goes back to pulling his gear off once again. 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“So, what do we do?” Asks Jack. 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Michael snaps at that, “We make him stop that's what.” 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“I don't know if that’ll work. Like Ray said, he's a stubborn lil dweeb.”

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Ryan, it's four against one. He’s not going to hold out long.” Says Michael Jersey accent and all. That happens when he starts to get aggravated. 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“I wouldn't be so sure…” says Ray with his back to them he pulls his sweaty undershirt off and throws it in his YouPorn bag. Don't ask. “When I said he was stubborn I meant it. Took me weeks to get him to agree to lower it down.” 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“It's that when you two were fighting and no one could figure out why?” And now that Jack’s said that the memories come flooding in. Michael remembers how bad it had been. It's the only time he's ever seen Gavin so set on something with the fury of a thousand flame throwers. 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“I mean you should all talk to him about it, just try not to be assholes about it. It's not his fault you're all goddamn idiots.” 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Geez tell us what you really think Ray.” Geoff sighs then. 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Listen I'm trying to help, no i am, seriously Geoff. He’s not going to let it go that easy is what I’m trying to get you to understand. To Gavin this means everything, to him this means he’s ‘useful’. No yeah i know, don't give me that look, It's what he thinks okay. You just have to talk to him and make him understand he’s worth much more than taking our pain like that, y’know.”

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“ You know we fucked up when Ray starts sounding like an adult.”

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Ha ha.” 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Then let's disable it!” Shouts Michael, before anyone can answer he brings his settings up, clicks his screen rapidly until he finds his profile. Heart pounding he clicks his perks, he sees _Gavinofree - Morphine _and it's such a slap to the face that Michael almost flinches. Seeing it within his own shit makes his chest tighten. He pushes all of that emotion away before clicking on it waiting on the edit settings to finally pop up.__

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Except they don't. 

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He clicks again yet still gets nothing. “What the fuck!” He clicks it over and over again each time with more force than the last. Next thing everyone knows he's pulling his arm backwards and his fist meets the screen. 

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

If it wasn't holographic Ray thinks the screen would've shattered. No one says anything he doesn't think they know what to say. Michael looks panicked then and Ray decides to end his own display. 

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Sorry buddy it doesn't work like that. Gavin has control of it, he's the only one that can disable it.”

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Michael let's out the biggest sigh of the whole afternoon, and with it goes all his anger. “Why didn't you tell us before?”

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“That he was doing this? I thought you guys knew, he told me he'd tell you guys and I believed him. Thought you guys were okay with it so never really brought it up.”

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Alright, we’re going to have a serious meeting about comunICATION IN THIS DAMN TEAM.” It's Geoff, whose voice cracks because that's what it does. “Later though, we have to figure out a way to talk some sense into that dumb idiot.”

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Agreed.”

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Alright let's stop standing around like a bunch of dicks and change out of this gear. We go find Gavin and then we-”

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Geoff gets cut off by the sound of door to the locker room. When it swings open and in walks Gavin gadget in hand without a care int the world. When he finally looks up into the quiet, his whole team is staring at him. 

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

They all stare at him for so long that Gavin starts to look uncomfortable. Ray throws his hands in the air in defeat, _sighs fucken again _, and calls it quits.__

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____


End file.
